Too Good To Be True
by SnowCream96
Summary: TyAmy fanfic. It's just a short story. I hope you enjoy it. Rated 'T' to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or any of the characters - what a shame. Ginger Snap belongs to my imagination. I hope you enjoy it! ;-)**

* * *

"Amy!!" Ty yelled. Ty Baldwin is our rather...hot stable hand. And I am Amy Fleming.

I didn't even look back at Ty when I yelled,"leave me alone!" as I ran toward the house.

Flashback--

I got off the school bus, waving to my friend, Soraya Martin.

I jogged up the Heartland driveway, wondering why Scott Trewin's, out vet, red Jeep was in the driveway. He really doesn't have a need to be here. I hope none of the horses are sick - my heart started beating faster. I shifted my backpack on to my other shoulder and sped-up my pace, heading toward the back barn. I looked at my watch - usually around this time, Ty's fooling around in the back barn

I walked in the door and heard voices, along with a few horse neighs. But one kind of bothered me...it was filled with pain.

I looked down the aisle, looking over the stall doors. All I see are horses. But I'm still hearing voices, and that one hoses neigh.

I walked down to the very end of the barn and found Ty - in Ginger Snap's stall, with Scott. Ginger Snap is a rescue horse. She's been really sick lately, but we thought she was getting better. Maybe Ty noticed a change in her and asked Scott to come look at her. I pulled back the bolt on the stall door and...that's when I seen it. I _felt_ my eyes widen. I lunged at Scott, trying to grab the syringe that was

only seconds from breaking into the sweat covered, black and white skin of Ginger Snap.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. I watched through tear filled eyes as the needle was jabbed into her skin. Why!?! I sobbed. The said strong arms - which is probably Ty - turned me around and hugged me. I sobbed into his chest a time or two...then I realized who did it. Not Scott...Ty had to have given him permission. I stopped crying long enough to glare at Ty.

"How could you?"

A look of confusion came over his face. Oh, please. To Heck with him. I squirmed out of his arms and ran for the house, tears streaming down my face.

End Flashback--

* * *

Somebody grabbed my backpack and pulled me into them. Hmm...ya think it's Ty? "Shh..." Ty said.

I pulled back once again. I looked up at him, squinting to block out the sun.

"You killed her," I said, giving him the dirtiest look I could muster. He crossed his arms and kicked at a pebble on the ground before looking back at me. "Do you think I wanted this to happen to her? How can you blame me for it?" I hesitated.

"Ty, she was fine this morning - she was improving! What made you think that Ginger Snap wouldn't get better this time?"

"Because, Amy. I actually used my brain. I called Scott - after he checked her over, he said that her chances of living were very tiny. I didn't want her to suffer - to be in pain the whole time she was living, what little time she had left," Ty said, grabbing my shoulder to keep me from walking off.

Oh...he has a good point. I wouldn't want her to suffer, either. That's just cruel. Ugh. Why didn't I realize this sooner?

"I...uh..." I looked at the ground, kicking at my shoe with the other shoe. I felt heat coming to my face.  
"I'm sorry that I...blamed you, Ty. I guess I was just so upset that I didn't think. She...I..." I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. Ty pulled me close and looked into my eyes. Those emerald green eyes of his drive me crazy. Follow the yellow brick road...

"Amy, I know it's hard...but life goes on. Ginger Snap was a special horse - sweet as she could be. But we can't mope around and cry over it. We have other horses to take care of. If we don't help them they won't get better." I could see tears glistening in his eyes.

"Ginger Snap's in a safe place now. She wouldn't want us to be sad...now would she?" Ty asked, looking right into my eyes. It sent a shiver down my spine. I grinned.

"No, she wouldn't. I just..." I hesitated, looking for the right words. "I just have to handle it the way I did with Peg---" I stopped when I realized Ty's mouth was only about a half an inch apart from mine, coming closer and closer...

I dropped my backpack, it landing on my foot... and put my arms around his neck.

Am I dreaming? ...No one pinch me.

Ty broke the kiss, grinning down at me. He chuckled a bit. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

He kissed me again, his hand resting on the small of my back, tracing small circles with his finger.

This is way too good to be true.

* * *

**-Sigh-  
I had fun writing this. It's short, but sweet. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Flames are welcome, just be nice. ;-)**


End file.
